The Sovereigns
by GracelesslyFalling
Summary: Inter-house friendships had always been encouraged, and most of the houses did mingle with one another, save for Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, a tight nit friendship between members of each house was unheard of, but that was before The Sovereigns.
1. The Sovereigns

**_The Sovereigns_**

Inter-house friendships had always been encouraged, and most of the houses did mingle with one another, save for Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, a tight nit friendship between members of each house was unheard of, but that was before The Sovereigns.

Riley Lynn Jameson was a half-blood Gryffindor who loved Quidditch, hated charms and liked the color blue. For the past two years she dated a Ravenclaw in her year and for the past five years had a spot as a chaser on the Gryffindor team. Standing at 5'7" without heels she was seen as a tall beauty with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn't much care for her eyes simply for the fact that they could never choose whether they wanted to be green or brown. Outspoken and optimistic with a take-charge attitude she was often seen as a leader, even though she would thoroughly disagree with anyone who mentioned it. Loyal to a fault she trusted those close to her, oftentimes overlooking when they acted badly towards her. She also had a strong belief that fear was a weakness so she forced herself to portray fearlessness and most people bought into it.

Brooke Angelia Windom was a muggle-born Hufflepuff with honey-blonde hair a soft smile and green eyes. She was on the short side and her gentle personality often led to her subtle beauty being overlooked. Brooke enjoyed Quidditch, but was a little too uncoordinated to actually play. Instead she cheered loudly for her friends from the stands. Always willing to help anyone in need it was easy for her to be taken advantage of by others especially when it came to charms which she had a special knack for. Always the shy one she found it difficult to converse with boys she liked and would often blush and terminate any conversation as soon as possible to avoid humiliation when she said the wrong thing. She was slightly self conscious, unable to believe that she was just as beautiful as Char, Rye or Skylar.

Charlene Maria Reynolds was a pureblood Ravenclaw who could be a bit of a know-it-all but meant well and always offered her expertise when her friends required her help with the more difficult subjects. With hair a light auburn, fair skin and bright blue eyes she wasn't your typical dark Ravenclaw beauty and stood out physically from the rest of her housemates. Though anyone who would have the audacity to challenge her house placement would be proved just how wrong they were by Char's wit. Studying took up a lot of her time and so she'd only had a handful of short-term boyfriends in her six years at Hogwarts. She didn't quite understand the need for a boyfriend nor did she understand everyone's fascination with the game of Quidditch, but was dragged to games by Brooke and Riley who insisted if she watched it enough she would come to enjoy it.

Skylar Alexis Zurawsky was a pureblood Slytherin, one of the beaters on the Slytherin team and the only Slytherin to ever befriend a Gryffindor. She was proud, loud and rude at times, but she also had a big heart even if she didn't always show it. Skylar could also be quite a bitch when she wanted to and no one wanted to be on the bad end of her revenge. With black hair highlighted heavily with bright magenta and eyes a dark grey she was the black sheep of the group when it came to looks; just a few inches shorter than Riley she often wore heals to make up for the difference. Mistrusting of all the boys Riley had ever dated she hated Jeremy the worst, unable to stand his 'I'm so much smarter than you' attitude or the way he subtly every now and then put down Rye's intelligence, especially when it came to her weak spot in charms. Skylar herself was average in her studies, excelling in transfiguration simply because she loved the idea of being able to transform oneself into any object imaginable and also changing ones physical attributes.

Together these four girls from Hogwarts' four houses made up The Sovereigns, a name their classmates dubbed them with. They silently accepted it and after six years even grew accustomed to being referred to as such.


	2. Rumors and Speculations

**Chapter One**

_Rumors and Speculations_

It was September the first, the students of Hogwarts hadn't even reached their destination, and the rumors were already flying. It started with some fourth year Gryffindors who had overheard a couple of Ravenclaw fifth years discussing a juicy little tid-bit dealing with The Sovereigns; one Sovereign specifically. Somehow, after being passed on through many, this news had ended up all the way to the Marauder's compartment.

"Do you think Janice got a nose job over summer? She doesn't have quite the beak that she used to." James Potter asked as he peered through the window onto the platform where students were still boarding.

"James, please refrain from referring to any girls' nose as a beak. It's rude." Remus answered tiredly as he hefted his trunk up onto the rack. He was the third of the group to board and took his seat across from his nosey friend.

"Well it's true." He huffed as his eyes continued scanning the platform for a splash of red. It had been three months since he'd last seen Lily Evans: Prefect, Gryffindor, and his future girlfriend. If only she'd give in and agree to go out with him instead of yelling discouraging names at him and giving him detention for showing his affection.

For a moment his heart sped up as he spotted a flash of red hair, only to be disappointed. It was only Charlene Reynolds. He should have known: Charlene's hair wasn't near as vibrant as his Lily's. That and Lily would never be caught standing so close to Skylar. Truth be told James had it on good knowledge that Lily was terrified of the Slytherin who always seemed to get her revenge without a single detention or mark on her permanent record. James was more impressed than anything, though he didn't like admitting to holding such an opinion of a Slytherin.

He had just spotted his Lily saying goodbye to her parents when a disheveled looking Sirius burst through the door breathing heavily as if he had run the whole way to their usual compartment. Tossing his trunk to Remus, who harrumphed before placing it on top of the others, Sirius collapsed in the empty spot beside him, grinning widely at his friends.

"You'll never guess what I just heard." No one answered as James had already turned back to staring at Lily from his window seat, Remus had picked up his book and Peter sat eating something from a plastic bag. "Only just about the best news ever." He continued in hopes of sparking the others interest.

"What?" Remus asked without looking up from his page. Honestly, Sirius thought, who studied before school even started?

"Riley Jameson is officially back on the market." His smirk widened at his friends reactions.

Peter choked on whatever he had been inhaling, while Remus' book dropped to the floor with a soft thud. James head whipped in Sirius' direction, giving him whiplash, but all he could do was stare dumbly at his best friend before snapping to and smiling brightly at him.

"Brilliant." Potter whispered sending a wink towards Sirius, who was looking completely satisfied with life at the moment.

"I can't believe it. Are you quite sure?" Remus put a damper on Sirius happiness with his doubts.

"Yes, I heard it from a sixth year Hufflepuff who heard it from some Gryffindors who claimed they heard it from some Ravenclaws who overheard Zurawsky and Reynolds talking."

Remus simply stared at Sirius for a couple minutes, hoping the absurdity of his statement would sink into his thick skull.

"Yes, I see, your sources are most certainly foolproof," He finally responded dryly. "Forgive me though if I choose to wait until Riley says so herself before I accept the truth of that statement."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his pessimistic friend. Couldn't Moony just be happy for him and pretend that he was excited. James understood what this meant to him. Sirius had had a bit of a crush on Riley ever since she got so mad during a Quidditch game in their fourth year she hit one of the Slytherin Chasers in the head with the Quaffle hard enough to almost knock him off his broom.

It had been just his bad luck that she had been taken for most of the past two years. Sirius had never cared much for Jeremy Spinnet, he always seemed like a bit of a prat to him. Then he asked Riley to one of the Hogsmeade trips their fifth year and ever since then Sirius utterly couldn't stand the guy. Remus had been on prefect duty with the git multiple times since their fifth year and Sirius would desperately try to talk Moony into sabotaging Spinnet's and Riley's relationship. Of course Moony refused being all moral and unwilling to meddle with others affairs.

"This is going to be our year Padfoot." James revived Sirius' mood immediately. This _was_ going to be their year.

* * *

**_A/N Just something I found on my computer in my Harry Potter fanfic folder. Thought I'd post it and see if anyone was interested in me continuing it :) Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	3. Dinner and a Show

The Sovereigns

Gryffindor: Riley (Rye)

Hufflepuff: Brooke

Ravenclaw: Charlene (Char )

Slytherine: Skylar

**Chapter Two**

_Dinner and a show_

Charlene Reynolds and Skylar Zurawsky were scanning the hoards of students saying their goodbyes on the platform for Riley Jameson. Both knew they had to get to her before he did. Knowing her she'd give him another chance to apologize and they couldn't let her get sucked back in. Not after she finally accepted the truth.

"Do you see her?" Char asked standing on her tip toes to look out over the crowd.

"No. Do you see _him_?" Finding Jeremy would be just as helpful as finding Riley would be. At least in Skylar's mind. She could finally punch the guy now without any repercussions from Riley.

"You can't hit him just because Riley broke it off." The Ravenclaw stated calmly, not even looking towards Skylar. She didn't need to see her to know that's what she was thinking of.

"Why not?" Skylar never did receive any sort of reasoning because Char was off, having spotted their recently single friend.

Riley was busy trying to find her ticket in her bag when Charlene and Skylar caught up with her. Hooking her arm through Riley's free one Char began leading her towards the train while Skylar fell in step on the brunette's other side. Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes at their antics, for she knew they were trying to get her on the train before Jeremy showed up.

"I don't need bodyguards guys. I'm not forgiving him this time and it's been two months." Charlene still wasn't letting go and for someone who didn't play Quidditch she sure had a strong grip.

"Yes, it's been two months since you've seen him. Seeing him could change things if you're not careful."

Ever the cautious one, Riley thought as she allowed Charlene to mother her as she led her to a free compartment, their compartment. Of course it wasn't really reserved for the incomplete quartet, but they had occupied it for all previous six years they'd been going to Hogwarts. Brooke met up with the three just as the last boarding call was being made, but that was Brookie for you, always the last to pull away from the goodbyes.

Eventually Char had to leave them, having been made Head Girl, nothing that hadn't been expected. It was around the time of Char's announcement that Skylar announced she had been made captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, feeling the need to showcase Char wasn't the only one with a shiny new badge.

"Let's see yours then." Skylar demanded after she had returned her own badge to her trunk.

"I didn't get captain." Riley admitted matter-of-factly. With so many talented players on the Gryffindor team she had never really expected to achieve the title.

"Really? Who do you think got it then?" Riley shrugged before changing the subject to how Brooke and Skylar had spent their summers.

It wasn't that she felt horrible for not making captain, it was just that being a Sovereign came with the expectation that you would be a leader. Char was Head girl, Skylar was Quidditch captain of the Slytherin team, Brooke was a Prefect for her house, and what did Riley have to show for her leadership: nothing. This coupled with her new single status could lead to an interesting year, and not necessarily in a good way.

Trying to avoid drama at dinner, when she was separated from her friends—and bodyguards—Riley strategically chose her seat at the Gryffindor table. Riley was friendly with several girls in her year and house, her fellow roommates in particular, but tonight she chose to avoid the red hair of Lily Evans and sat several seats down on the bench. Because where Lily was, Potter was sure to not be far off and Riley didn't really feel like dealing with the Marauders tonight.

"Riley, can we talk." She couldn't help but cringe as a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. Three months ago she would have welcomed the touch, but now it felt restrictive instead of caring as she had deluded herself into believing before.

"I have nothing more to say." She responded, shrugging him off without even looking up.

"Come on, you know it was just a summer fling. It didn't mean anything." Riley had to refrain from rolling her eyes at his explanation. Had he always been that stupid? "I missed you." He added in a lower voice after glancing down the table and noticing that Black and the rest of the 'think their all that' crew were trying to listen in.

"You missed me." Riley repeated the sentence dully. "Really Jeremy? If you missed me then you could have visited. If you missed me that would insinuate that you cared. And people who care about their girlfriend usually don't shag other girls when their girlfriend isn't around." Unintentionally Riley's voice had begun to grow louder until the marauders' didn't have to strain to overhear the conversation.

"It's not like you were giving any out." The mumbled response was probably not really meant for Riley to hear, but she had and any lingering feelings of sentiment she might have felt towards the Ravenclaw boy who stood before her then vanished faster than one could say apparate.

"I am only going to say this once so try to control the impulse to tune me out like usual." Riley was standing now, but she wasn't even aware to the roomful of eyes on her and Jeremy. Nobody interfered between the quarreling set either, not even the teachers who were just as invested in the entertainment as the students.

"Stay away from me. I am not your back up plan, your doormat, your girlfriend, your friend or anything to you at all. We are over. Permanently." Pulling the chain of the pendant that he had given her on one of their anniversaries until it broke Riley tossed it at Jeremy's feet before turning on her heals and heading out of the great hall and to the Gryffindor common room.

"Bloody Hell," was all any of the Marauders' could say after watching their steaming fellow Gryffindor leave.

"I suppose you were right after all Padfoot," Remus was forced to admit once the chatter in the Great Hall picked up once more.

"If you'll excuse me lads," was all Sirius had to say in return. "I suddenly find the need to retire to Gryffindor tower."

James smirked at the wink his best friend sent them all as well as the dumbfounded expression on Peter's face. Although Peter more often than not wore that same expression. Taking one more spoonful of his pudding James and the other two remaining Marauders left to follow their lovestruck friend. It was too good of an opportunity to pass down: seeing Sirius trying to woo the girl he had liked for the past three years. They had never actually seen him make an attempt at a serious relationship. Before Sirius was only in it for a bit of snogging.

Riley was sitting cross legged in front of the fire, throwing bits of torn parchment in every once in a while, when Sirius entered through the portrait hole. It was rare for him to ever be alone, but he was very much so when Riley looked up upon hearing his footsteps.

"That was some episode down there Jameson." He drawled as he sidled up beside her.

"I am so not in the mood Sirius." Riley just wanted to be left alone after her face off with her ex. She shouldn't have made such a huge scene in front of the whole school. Tomorrow wasn't going to be much fun at all.

"Personally I would have ended it with a swift punch to the face, but storming off was just as dramatic." Sirius mused as he plopped down beside her, clearly not going anywhere anytime soon.

"You don't even know what he did." The way she whispered her response had Sirius rethinking his playful banter. He didn't want to tease too soon. It could turn into a Lily-James situation rather quickly that way.

"Don't have to." His tone was more serious this time as he shrugged. "Pierce has always been a prat."

Riley couldn't help but smile at that. Admittedly it felt good to have some support from someone outside of her own group of friends—who had to take her side on principle. Even if that support came from one of the most notorious Marauders.

"Pity it took me so long to realize it." Sighing she ripped another piece off of the parchment she held and tossed it into the dancing flames before her.

"What's that you've got there?" His attention was directed to the stack of parchment sitting beside Riley identical to the one she was tearing up in her hand and feeding to the fire.

"Letters. From Jeremy." She murmured as she tossed the last bit of the page she held in and reached for another. "Want to help?" Riley refused to look at Sirius as she held out some pages to him. She didn't know why she asked him to help. But she knew she didn't want to be left alone anymore and he was as good of company as any.

"Can't think of anything I'd like better." Sirius took the papers with a bright smile. "Except maybe throwing him in there with them."

Laughter bubbled out of Riley but she quickly covered it up as she noticed the other Marauders enter the room. She couldn't have them thinking she was actually enjoying Black's company. They might start getting ideas and then she'd be in the same boat as Lily.

* * *

**_a/n Just a short update. Let me know what you think!_**

**_Rach_**

**_xoxo_**


	4. Alliances and Agreements

**Chapter 4**

**Alliances and Agreements**

First day of classes started as it had every other year. Breakfast was spent at one of the Sovereigns' tables—admittedly not Ravenclaws' this year but Slytherins as it was the only table Jeremy would never even consider to approach—which still aggravated the head of houses to no end. For this resulted in them having to go to another table in order to hand out the timetable to their Sovereign.

"Crap," Riley muttered as soon as McGonagall had handed her timetable to her. All three of her friends as well as a good quarter of the Slytherin table heard her which meant McGonagall had also.

"Is something wrong with your schedule Miss Jameson?" She asked Riley pointedly. Simply shaking her head and muttering a no Riley waited until McGonagall was out of earshot before explaining her outburst to her friends.

"I've got Advanced Potions after lunch." Glancing back down at the paper she groaned again. "Make that Double Potions. Double crap."

It's not that Riley hated Potions class. On the contrary it was one of her favorite lessons, hence her achieving high enough on N.E.W.T.S. to be taking it. However a certain Ravenclaw boy also had a knack for the subject as well. Having Double Advanced Potions with Jeremy was going to be like taking an Unforgivable curse to the head. Charlene wouldn't even be there to act as a buffer. Potions just had to be the one class Riley excelled at and Char, well, didn't. Not knowing what else to do Riley pushed her plate away and plopped her head down on the table not feeling very hungry anymore.

"Stop acting like it's the end of the world Jameson." A slick voice, much deeper than any of her three friends, called out lazily. "Honestly you Gryffindors can be so dramatic."

Glancing up from the table through a crack in her arms Riley saw the tall boy towering over her wearing green and silver robes. His hair wasn't as long and his eyes were slightly bluer than his brother's but his dark handsome features left no doubt that the two were indeed related.

"Regulus." She murmured in greeting. Riley was used to this type of greeting. The two students had a slightly love-hate relationship. Much more hate involved than love. Regulus picked on her because of her house most of the time, but it wasn't fully mean-hearted. There was some friendly banter mixed in sometimes as well. In return Riley teased him for his own house as well as the slimy company he kept

"Don't look at me like that Jameson. Today I am your savior." Finally raising her head from the table she tilted her head at that comment, skeptical of whatever it was the younger Black brother was brewing up. "I've come to offer to be your partner in potions today."

"How in Merlin's baggy pants are you in Advanced Potions? You're only a sixth year." Regulus made a face at the words _only a sixth year_ but didn't comment on them.

"What can I say? Sluggy loves me. And Severus will most likely partner with Evans." Riley noted the way Regulus' nose wrinkled in disgust as he said her roommate's name. "So I'm free to be at your service."

This was odd behavior for Regulus. He had never been this nice or accommodating. However Riley wasn't about to call him out on it if it meant she could avoid Jeremy. Besides, he wasn't up to anything mischievous. She could tell by his eyes. They gave his intentions away entirely too easy. Yet another characteristic that differed from his brother. Riley rarely could tell just what Sirius was ever planning. His intentions were as foggy to her as the crystal ball in Divination. Mostly because he hid everything behind a smirk and a smart comeback.

"Alright Reggie if you insist." Riley smirked up at him, knowing that he hated being called by that nickname.

His eyes flashed but he didn't comment as he turned to retreat back to his seat further along the table. Finally able to relax a bit knowing she could postpone having to deal with Jeremy alone again Riley grabbed a piece of toast from Skylar's plate, earning her a glare from the Slytherin. Though no other retaliation followed. Which was odd for Skylar.

Everyone was acting odd today and Riley had the strange suspicion it had something to do with her explosion last night, which seemed to have the same effect on everyone. This included the Marauders who were busy with their heads together at the Gryffindor table talking in hushed voices.

"Come on Moony, it's not that difficult." Sirius prodded, sparing a glance at Riley who had chosen to sit on the other side of the Great hall today. "If you won't do it for me do it for Jameson." He added, knowing he'd strike a chord there. Remus was somewhat on friendly terms with Riley after they were partnered together in Ancient Runes and she helped him correctly translate a term paper.

"Fine, for Riley. But if I get caught you're all going down with me." He warned ending with a look at James and Sirius. However James was too busy moving on to flattering Lily and Sirius was already back to staring discretely across the hall at the Slytherin table so neither caught it.

Soon enough the sounds of benches scraping against the stone floors echoed around the hall as everyone began making their way to their first classes. Brooke headed off for Care of Magical Creatures while the other three Sovereigns trudged along to Transfiguration.

The tables only sat two but Jeremy didn't share this hour with Riley so she let Skylar and Charlene sit together, choosing the seat at the bench behind them. Skylar and Char were turned in their seats, talking with Riley before the class began, when three of the four infamous Gryffindor boys came swaggering through the back door. In the middle of telling some story from the summer dealing with the town pool, a lifeguard and a toddler in distress Riley didn't notice that her companions' attention was no longer on her until she glanced over at them and noticed their stares and widened eyes.

"What was that about Kale's abs, Jameson?" The deep voice and the thud of books falling to the table beside her startled Riley. Looking up she found the tall figure of the one and only Sirius Black towering over her, preparing to take the seat beside her.

"Private conversation Black." She mumbled, blushing at being caught at that specific point in the story; especially by Sirius Black.

"Perhaps next time you shouldn't have a private conversation in public." He answered smartly, plopping down in the empty chair.

Before Riley could ask him to go sit somewhere else McGonagall had already swooped in and started class. And so they were stuck together as partners for the next hour. Which wasn't as bad as Riley had anticipated it would be. Sirius wasn't using his know it all tone but instead seemed to truly be concentrating on the work and trying to help him as well as Riley to get a decent mark.

"So, I take it your summer was…eventful." Sirius finally broke the diligent silence between him and Riley after the first twenty minutes.

"Are you referring to my lifeguard story or my ex-boyfriend Black?" Was Riley's muttered response as she kept her eyes on the pig she was trying to transform into a pillow.

"Both I guess. It just seems a lot happened over the past three months." A sigh was emitted from Riley's lips at his statement. A lot had happened over the summer months. She found out her boyfriend was cheating on her, then after a day of crying she realized it would be easier than she thought to get over him.

"And how about your summer?" Sensing that she didn't want to discuss the break up in detail Sirius wisely let it slide. No point in pressing a conversation that would only push Riley further away from talking to him about anything.

"Typical. Spent it playing quidditch with James and planning our biggest prank year of them all." Riley couldn't help but smile at that. Though Char and Riley's fellow Gryffindor Lily thought the Marauders' pranks were silly and childish Riley had to admit she herself found them highly entertaining. As long as it didn't involve herself or the other Sovereigns that was.

"I expect a schedule of all the areas I should steer clear of and the days and times to do as such." Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at her response.

"You'll be the first and only I notify." The wink he sent her way made Riley blush, turning back towards her pig so he wouldn't see. Given her flustered state it was no surprise that when she muttered the spell her pig sprouted wings instead of actually becoming a pillow.

The class, Sirius especially, found it quite amusing when the thing took flight and ended up knocking Professor McGonagall on her tush. Professor McGonagall sure didn't think so though. Riley earned a night's detention for that one regardless of how many times she insisted she hadn't done it on purpose. To make matters worse Sirius got one with her since according to McGonagall he was the mastermind behind it all.

"I still say that was more brilliant than turning the fat thing into a pillow. It was bloody hilarious." Sirius let out a bark of a laugh as he walked with Riley after class. They had been so busy talking about the happenings in Transfiguration that Riley hadn't even noticed he was walking her to Ancient Runes when he himself didn't take the class. In fact Sirius' own class was on the other side of the castle but he didn't mind being a little late to Astronomy if it meant a few more minutes alone with Riley.

They parted ways awkwardly when they reached Ancient Runes. Thankfully Remus showed up and offered Riley an excuse to actually enter the classroom. He made the transition a little less awkward. Although, Riley might have rethought that last part had she caught the look Sirius and Remus shared over her head.

The two Gryffindors didn't get a chance to say more than hello to one another before they parted ways. She went to go sit at a table with Brooke and Skylar while he, surprisingly, chose to sit on the other side of the room just two desks behind Jeremy. Riley hadn't really taken noticed to his choice of seat mainly because she was busy looking anywhere but in Jeremy's direction. Skylar on the other hand, who had been giving Jeremy the stink eye since she had taken her seat—meticulously chosen so as to provide Riley with as much distance as possible as well as to give herself a clear view of the target—_had_ noticed Remus taking a seat just beyond Jeremy. But she hadn't really thought anything of it at the time.

"So spill, it was really Sirius who made the pig fly wasn't it?" Skylar turned to Riley, giving up on her one way stare down once she realized all Jeremy was going to do was stare at Riley.

"Actually, it was me. But it was completely, one hundred percent an accident." Skylar seemed skeptical but didn't question Riley further. Mainly because Professor Longhorn decided to call the class to order then and Skylar definitely needed to pay attention in this class. The material was tough and demanding.

As Professor Longhorn droned on about the importance of correctly translating runes especially those with curses Skylar felt herself start to nod off. She was startled awake, her head lolling off the side of her hand and jerking her neck, when a loud yelp sounded from across the room. As soon as she realized what was going on Skylar couldn't help letting out a snort of amusement. Sitting across the room was a howling Jeremy gripping his head as it kept increasing in size.

"Mr. Pierce what on earth is the matter?" The whole class by now had turned their attention to the boy with the swelling head: some were laughing along with Skylar while some simply stared in perplexity. Jeremy's head was now the size of a small watermelon and was leaning to the side from the increasing weight.

"I'm not sure sir," Jeremy managed to get out over the laughter.

"Yes, well. Zopetti please escort Pierce to the hospital wing. Immediately." The pale Hufflepuff boy who sat beside Jeremy simply nodded his head and followed the retreating Jeremy.

After the class refused to settle down Professor Longhorn let them go five minutes early, tired of his attempts to talk over his students. Riley and Skylar were one of the last few to disperse, heading for the courtyard during their free period. Most of their classmates who had a free period then as well had the same idea as the weather was particularly lovely that day.

"I can't believe you actually did that for me." Riley exclaimed once they were seated on the stone wall. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked at her friend.

"As much as I would love to take credit for that, I can't." Seeing as Skylar had been sleeping when it had happened she in no way could claim this prank as her own.

With furrowing brows Riley processed this information and tried to imagine who could have possibly had motive against Jeremy as big as Skylar. She was coming up empty handed until a certain band of four Gryffindor boys popped out of nowhere. Sirius actually quite literally popped up from behind her, balancing on the ledge of wall beside Riley.

"Rumor has it Pierce's head finally shows its true size in relation to his ego." He stated happily as he took a seat beside Riley, smiling broadly.

"How could you possibly have heard about that already? Unless…but how?" Skylar studied Black thoughtfully. Trying to piece together how he could have accomplished the impossible of pranking Jeremy while in a completely different part of the castle.

"Secrets of the trade Zurawsky." Sending the Slytherin a smirk only resulted in Skylar rolling her eyes in response. Both Black brothers had the whole 'I'm cooler than you' attitude in common. Though Sirius tended to showcase it more than his younger brother.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Black, but I do not believe you actually have a free period this hour." The sound of Gryffindor Head Girl Lily Evan's voice caused the smirk to wipe right off of Sirus' face.

"And what would you know about my schedule Evans?" Lily raised her eyebrows, nodding towards the be-speckled Gryffindor who stood beside Black. "Oi, you're supposed to be my best mate." Sirius turned on James.

James simply shrugged in helpless defeat. He was powerless against Lily and her whiles, even the first years knew this.

"He was fulfilling his moral duty as Head Boy. Now, you can add another two detentions to the one you earned in Transfiguration this morning Black." Riley and Skylar were simply watching the interaction with amusement by now. In agreement that this free hour was shaping up to be fairly entertaining.

"What's the third one for?" Bewildered but trying not to show it Sirius crossed his arms in defense as he studied the red haired Head Girl.

"Jeremy Pierce." Was her two word response, and though she tried to hide the disgust in her voice as she said the boy's name it still showed.

"Ah, there's where you're mistaken Evans. See, there is no physical way for you to tie me to that little episode as there are multiple witnesses attesting to the fact I was sleeping through Astronomy. Professor Periwinkle herself among one of them." Smiling innocently Sirius relaxed slightly when he saw that he had stumped Lily. He knew she couldn't give him a detention for something she could not prove he did. It would go against her moral code.

"You still have one for skeeving class this hour." She snapped before turning around with a flip of her long red hair and marching off to find other rule breakers whom she could take points from or give detentions to.

Merlin help whoever she caught next, Sirius thought, for they were bound to get off far worse than they deserved due to Lily's anger.

"I thought you were going to warn me about your pranks Sirius." Riley called out from behind him and successfully removing any thoughts of Lily Evans from his mind. Turning he caught her staring at him with her eyebrows raised. They only rose higher as he approached her, stopping just before her, beside the best friend that had sold him out to Evans.

"This one seemed best to be made a surprise." Keeping eye contact with Riley to try and catch her reaction Sirius hoped she wouldn't become upset with him for not keeping his promise. But he hadn't wanted her to know. For one she might have protested that it wasn't necessary when it most certainly was. For another, if she was aware it was going to happen it might seem that she had been the culprit.

"I don't know how you managed it," Riley started and Sirius was relieved to see she was smiling. "But thanks."

"All in a day's work Jameson. Now, how should we spend `this fine hour free of the confinements of the classroom?" They all ended up sitting in the sun by the side of the black lake playing exploding snap which Riley was excelling at. Sirius was rather enjoying himself finding the afternoon perfectly worth cutting class and the detention he would be serving for it.

"I'm thinking about holding trials next week." James announced after another game came to an explosive end. Riley looked up from the pile of cards, as the realization of what James had just said sunk in. That must have meant he was made captain as well. After a slight twinge of jealousy Riley found herself sincerely happy for James. He had worked hard for it and he was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in fifteen years.

"Sounds fine with me. I'm excited to start off the season. I've been working on this new move where I would perform a twirling dive—" The rest of Riley's sentence was cut off when Sirius jumped across the pile of cards and placed his hand firmly over her mouth.

"Not in front of the competition." Nodding towards Skylar earned Sirius an eye roll from Riley.

"Who do you think helped her practice it over the summer?" Skylar shot out causing Sirius to give Riley an incredulous look. She tried to respond but his hand was still covering her mouth.

"I already called dibs on it so don't worry, Skylar won't be sharing it." Riley reassured her Gryffindor teammate once Sirius had drawn back his hand. It was how the two girls had worked things ever since they got on their houses teams. If one of them came up with a move it was theirs to use and the other was sworn to secrecy.

"Dibs? Seriously? That is so immature." James laughed shaking his head at the girls.

"Oh and you're one to talk Mr. Potter. Didn't you set dung bombs on the first years after the sorting ceremony?" Riley countered, causing Sirius to chuckle. Riley joined in with his laughter at the stumped look on James' face.

The laughter was broken up when the hour came to an end and the group was forced to separate and disperse going towards their respective classes. For Riley that happened to be double Potions, which none of her friends happened to be in and so she would have walked to it alone had Sirius not been heading in the same direction for his next class. They parted at the entrance to the dungeons, with Sirius wishing her luck with Potions. What he hadn't expected was to see his brother come out of the shadows and walk the rest of the way down the corridor talking amiably with Riley. If only he hadn't watched her as she walked away. Thoughts of why his little git of a brother was on what seemed good terms with Riley would prevent him from getting some much needed sleep in History of Magic.

* * *

_**A/N Okay this is wayyy overdue. Hope you enjoyed it though and that someone is still interested in this story because I enjoy writing it. Please let me know if you are still interested and what you think because I have a lot of stories going on and I want to know if I should spend my time writing this one as well or if I should focus mainly on the others.**_

_**Have a happy thanksgiving for those in the states!**_

_**Rach**_

_**xoxo**_


End file.
